1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to suspended ceilings that use a grid of metal beams to support panels in grid openings. More particularly, the invention relates to a floating decorative horizontal rectangular segment of such a ceiling that hangs clear of side walls, with a perimeter trim strip that extends around the suspended ceiling segment.
2. Prior Art
In suspended ceilings, a grid of interconnected metal beams hangs from a structural ceiling by wires. The beams of the grid extend from wall to wall, and at the wall ends, the beams rest on a wall molding. The grid supports panels and lights that lie in the grid openings. The beams in such a grid are relatively light, so that it is necessary to position the hang wires at short intervals to avoid long spans of beam. It is also necessary to support the beams up to their ends, either by hang wires, or by wall moldings.
When such ceiling is viewed from any point below, nothing above the lower face of the ceiling is visible.
Sometimes, a horizontally extending decorative suspended ceiling segment, that strives to appear as floating in place, is formed away from the walls, below the wall to wall ceiling, or directly below a structural ceiling. Such a suspended ceiling segment is shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,188, incorporated herein by reference. Such a suspended ceiling segment is referred to often as a cloud, or island, to imply that it is clear of surrounding structure. Generally, the suspended ceiling segment has a square or rectangular perimeter when viewed from below. The grid of such suspended ceiling segment is suspended by hang wires from above.
The ends of the horizontally extending grid beams are connected to a perimeter trim strip, generally by bolting. Examples of such perimeter trim strip and connections are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,551,792 and 5,572,844, incorporated herein by reference. The assembly of such grid and trim strip at the perimeter is often involved and time-consuming.
Such an arrangement strives for a decorative, floating effect. Hang wires and other supporting structure, including grid elements, that appear in the line of sight to an observer below, destroy such floating effect. Hang wires near the perimeter of the suspended ceiling segment are particularly visible, and hence objectionable, but are necessary to support the grid and those beams of the grid that are near the perimeter.